Homeless Guy
by GreyCatOfSpeed
Summary: Shameless PW One-shot. Hobo!Phoenix, a superhero?


Homeless Guy

"Trucy, I'm meeting a friend and I should be back around six." Phoenix said from the door.

"Okay daddy, see ya later!" The girl cheerfully bounced to give him a hug before returning to the couch.

He smiled before leaving the apartment, heading to a nearby café.

'_I seem to have made many habits since_ _I started taking care of Trucy. Funny what you can begin to do without really thinking about it. But I wonder if secrecy is one of them? No, that probably came from all the trouble I've gotten into over the years, even if I didn't tell her many things that might have been good for her to know._

_Keeping secrets isn't always a good thing, I've had Edgeworth storm out of several conversations we've had because of some of the ones I keep and refuse to tell him. "Why can't you trust me?" he tends to ask. _Why_? I do trust him, why should he ask about whether or not I trust him?_ _After all, wasn't it _him_ that didn't trust _me_ originally? I do trust him, but I don't trust that there might not be someone listening to our conversation, ready to use whatever they can against me._

_Maybe I'm just paranoid, I probably am. But can you really blame me? I've seen people who can kill their close friends without a second thought, others whom have allowed them to think the worst of themselves till they give up on living, and some that will do terrible things and make it seem as though someone who trusts them did it. Being in my line of work has obviously not done much for my optimism. But I'm not wholly pessimistic, I still believe in the good in people, even if I tend to require actually meeting them before I can judge._

_Haha, who am I kidding? Why should_ I_ judge people? Look at what I've done to achieve my goals. Even if there was no other way to prove it, that doesn't make it right. _

_Guess I learned the hard way that the law isn't always best for society. It doesn't accurately see _every_ case, and all methods that can be used are flawed. The Jury System can be affected by individual biases, and evidence-only won't work when there is little or false evidence.'_

Phoenix sighed as he opened the glass door and looked around, smiling slightly as he saw the friend he had come to visit. _'I suppose everyone is entitled to their flaws though.'_

"Hey, Clark, how are things going in Metropolis?"

The reporter looked at him from his coffee with a wry grin. "As good as ever, though things in the League seem to be heating up."

Phoenix chuckled a bit. "What? Is a meteor headed for the base?"

"I wish, that would be easier to handle than the unrest caused by the return of an 'old friend' of ours."

"Sounds troublesome." A waitress he knew well came and left him with his typical bottle of grape juice.

"Yeah, but I bet you could handle it, no problem."

"Still trying to recruit me? Sorry but, everyone there either has superpowers or gadgets, I don't have anything other than my logic and supposed deductive prowess. And I don't have money, resources or genius to get gadgets."

"True, but you are better at getting people to do what you wnat and proving things right or wrong."

"Well, even aside from that I still have Trucy and Apollo to take care of. It's partially my fault for their situations."

"I understand. Your home problems come before helping a group like us, who should be able to solve them on our own."

"Well you can't be expected to do _everything_." Phoenix's eyes became slightly mischievous. "Anyways, if I did join you, what would I be called? Homeless Guy?"

The reporter began laughing.

"I'm Homeless Guy, solving crime... Wherever I happen to be that day." He paused, his grin getting bigger. "Superman, drop me off."

Clark stifled his laughter and played along. "Where?"

"Wherever. It's cool. Anywhere I lay my head is home." He lessened his attitude as if he were considering it. "It _would_ be a great undercover job."

Kent managed to stop his laughter. "It would." He finished his coffee before putting the money for it on the table and standing. "I've got to go, but in case you change your mind you know my number."

"A nice sentiment but not likely anytime soon." Wright stated.

The other nodded and walked out, passing by Edgeworth on the way.

Miles walked over to Phoenix. "Friend of yours?"

"Yeah, he's a reporter from Metropolis. I met him during one of his work excursions." He commented off-handedly.

"Ah, seems you had planned to meet him just before me."

"Yes, I knew that meeting with him first would be better since it would be brief. Our outings tend to go on a while longer." He flashed a grin to his old friend.

"It's not my fault you inquire endlessly into my business affairs and babble on about your daughter for hours." He ordered himself an Earl Gray tea.

Phoenix pouted slightly. "Come on, you know that's not true, we talk about other things too."

"I suppose so. How's your work with the Jury System going?"

Phoenix smiled, having easily gotten the other off the topic of his former appointment. _'Maybe Superman was right, I _do _seem to be pretty good at getting what I want from people, whether it's doing something or not. I might have to see if I have some free time in the next few weeks to help the Justice League with their internal problems.'_ He contemplated what problems might be stirring them enough that Clark Kent would try to get him from the outside to help with.

He imagined a nonsensical song in the back of his head about super heroes. _'And then you would be, a super hero. Like me and Homeless Guy~~~_'

Maybe he should ask Klavier to compose it.

* * *

Sorry, couldn't help it. I was listening to the Super heroes song by Stephen Lynch and somehow connected Homeless Guy (Or Homeless Man, if you prefer) to Hobo!Phoenix. It was first intended to be basically crack and funny but then it became this... Maybe I just suck at doing light-hearted stories... *Sigh*

Phoenix Wright belongs to Capcom

Superman to DC comics

And the Superhero song to Stephen Lynch


End file.
